The 100 Through Finn's eyes
by Tealbunny101
Summary: What if Finn Met Clark when they were younger and he couldn't stop thinking about her. This is his point of view, He always wanted Clark to see him. Now that he has her eyes on him, he will do whatever it takes to keep her safe no matter the cost to himself.
1. Chapter 1

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 1. The little blond girl with the piercing eyes

I was born poor on the on this space ship, a sickly boy who kept quiet… Who didn't know how to show the people on here that he was more than just what he was born too. When I was nine years old there was a boy who was a part of the privilege class who kept picking on me. Not being strong enough I would walk away and pretend to not hear him. One day he became pissed about not paying attention to his words, so much so that he punch me as I fell to the ground I hear a girl call out and step in front of me. "Your scum, no better than that… Get out of here now." He tried to hit her but she hit him first, with her back pack knocking him to the ground. Getting up he stomped away, she turned around giving me her hand helped me up. "Hey, are you ok?" I nodded, not being able to speak because of her Piercing eyes that made her already pretty face somehow breath taking. "Clark! We need to go to class!" Called the boy behind her he was the leader's son. "OK Miles," She looked at me "DO you need to go to the nurse?" I shook my head, before she left I spoke up "Thank you." She smiled and then walked away, at that moment I knew I had to stand out that I had to make myself known and maybe one day, she would know me.

Every day I worked out push myself harder and hard, became stronger but also I knew that strength would not get me anywhere with a girl like her, so I read every book I could get my hands on, I already had good reasoning beforehand I just became better at this reasoning with all the work I did. I grew into my looks, even grew out my hair. I had to hide my good grades from everyone in class. I was getting all A's but no one needed to know that. Not matter how much time would pass, I knew Clark because of those eyes and blond hair. She was getting more looks now from boys of all classes, even her friend Miles. It hit me one day to think that what if she would never like a guy like me. So I started dating this girl from the same class as me, I really started liking her… Then one day we were all shocked to hear that Clark and her father were found guilty, he was floated while she would be in the prison hold till she turned 18… then she would have the same fate as her dad…

I don't know what came over me, I only saw spoke to her once when we were 9 and she never looked at me again. But for some reason I wanted her to hear about me before she was to meet the same fate I wanted her to see me. So I became the space walker… I saw her mom visit her in the cell during visiting day she was right across the way from me. All I could do was look through the bars of my door to get a glimpse of her.

Waking up from the nap I heard noise all around me, all of us were being rounded up, Getting out of my cell I saw Clark run out of her room, being shot with a sleeping dart she fell into her mother's arms. Once all of us were shot out of the space station she woke up, I didn't think All I wanted to do was get out of my seat and so I did floating over to her, I tried to play it cool, "You're the girl who's been locked up for a year." Clark didn't look happy at all, but she still looked cute. "Your idiot, who wasted a month supply on an unauthorized spacewalk." So she had heard… She had been locked up while I did this… So she knew what I looked like…Good. "Finn."

More to come I just wanted to set up this story! Comment, follow. Favor!


	2. Chapter 2

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 2. Getting to know her, her getting to know me.

I wasn't proud of the fact that those guys had followed me to float. I feel, really bad, but what could I do? Not more than ten minutes on the ground and So that boy I thought his name was Miles… it was Wells… Oh come on I was kinda recovering from a punch when I heard his name… I was lucky I heard her name correctly at all. Any way Wells and John Murphy started fighting but Wells got his foot hurt from that ass, so I stepped in… Ok jumped in. I didn't like where this was going and even though I didn't really like the guy because I was half jealous he got to grew up with the girl of my dreams… I don't want anyone to fight dirty not like that. Octavia being the little a little trouble maker tried to tempt me, don't get me wrong she is, really good looking but not my type.

We had gone to get food, and then Jasper got taken by the grounders, getting him back now. We found out that quit a few people had taken off their wrist bands And it all was because of Bellamy, Octavia's jack ass brother. He was somehow becoming the leader… under his reign the people that will follow him will most likely die because he doesn't care about any of them except his sister, his one saving grace. Looking at him eyeing Clark made my blood boil, he was planning something and Clark would not be safe around him. I would keep her close and guard her with my life.

Waking up, I had for gotten for a moment that I had talked Clark into sleeping by a huge thorn bush, putting her in the middle I could shield her with my body while the thorns kept people from sneaking up on us in the night. But when I woke up I found her sleeping on my chest, my arm around her, everyone thought I was this cool mysterious guy… but I was far from that… Sure I could be smooth with girls I didn't feel anything for, but with Clark my heart was racing just because I was holding her in my arms. Both our eyes met, Since day one we had these long lasting stares… I heard a little voice in side my saying she will never see you more than a friend, Even though I wanted to kiss her… since I could remember. If she only wanted to be my friend, I would take it. I am not stupid, I know if I were to do this chances are she would keep me in the friend zone forever. I just knew that I would rather be a friend to her then nothing at all.

Both of us were watching over Jasper, he wasn't doing so well… I felt terrible that he had gone first. I had always had dumb luck; I would do something stupid and come out fine while others did this and would well… not be fine. "Finn! There's a storm coming we need to find a place to hid from it." Screamed Clark, We both ran to the little ship but I stopped her and few others "It will be taken by the storm we must find a… Cave or something." Clark nodded and most of us ran into the woods, Monty and I didn't want to but we had to move jasper for his safety. There was a cave up a head but not all of us to fit in it and be safe. "At the very least let Jasper be in the back, he can't shield himself." I yield into the crowd. It still shocked me that they all listened to me. One of the girls told Clark to leave that the high class needs to find a high cave somewhere else." Clark Nodded her head and started to walk out of the cave, I came with her "Finn!" The girl who had thrown Clark out of the cave called to me. "You don't need to go… Didn't you hear what I had said?" Nodding my head to her "I heard you, that's why I'm leaving… WE HAVE NO CLASS SYSTEM DOWN HERE… NOT NOW!" I yelled at her. "I don't want to be a part of what is wrong up there… I want to change it down here." Turning around I saw Clark's eyes sparkling, with a smile on her beautiful face. Walking closer to her she whispered so only I could hear "I'm glad I'm getting to know you." My heart slammed to my chest, it wasn't much but it was enough to give me hope that her and I could be equals in each other's eyes. We ran through the woods with the storm coming down fast. I grabbed her hand and she held on tight as we picked up speed. We almost tripped over a door in the ground, opening it up we jumped inside and closed the door locking it shut, backing away from it we huddled in a corner as we braced ourselves.

Clark was shaking as I held her close, "Tell me something." I started talking, "What?" She asked me. "To take your mind off this storm, tell me something that no one knows about you?" Her body shook less as her mind started thinking about that something… "I have regret." Muffling my laugh, I think everyone does but the way she said it made hers sound bad… I would bet it wasn't half as bad as some of these kids down here with us had. "Good start… What is it?" she was silent for a moment then looked up "There was this boy, when I was nine. He was knocked down and sure I made the bully go away but I just asked him if he was ok and when he said yes I felt… Like it was nothing… I always… Wonder about him." She remembered me? "I'm sure he never thought that way… He was probably grateful." "I don't know… Maybe that girl had every right to kick me out of the cave." Looking down at her I lifted her chin so she could look into my eyes "Don't ever say that again… You should have never been kicked out of there. She was wrong, not you." Tears started running down her cheeks "Listen Clark, you save a little sickly boy who had been bullied every day by that high class boy, you are a hero." Her eyes looked at me questioning "I never said that bully was from a different station…" Putting my hand to her cheek I whipped away the tears. "You saved me from him; you didn't care where I came from and when you gave me your hand to help me up… I knew that I wanted to get to know you better… One day." She covered her mouth with her hand "Finn… You were that boy?" I nodded my head; I brought my forehead to hers, our noses touched as I put my fingers in her hair. Tilting her head up I brought our lips together. It was slow and smooth as everything faded away from us even the storm above. All that mattered, all that had ever mattered to me was this girl, this breath taking girl and at least for this moment she was my girl… My Clark.

More to come, Comment, Follow and favor!


	3. Chapter 3

I am deleting all of my stories because of some of the mean and rude things I have read. I have grown up dyslexia… I have no one to read over my stories… And to be honest I just wanted to write something to see if I have what it take to go back to get my writing degree… I understand, that there are people out there who don't like reading things that have grammar errors, miss spelling and so on. That is fine I don't mind that at all but I do mind when someone calls me names for this…


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone who took the time and said such kind words. It really means a lot to me how all of you made me feel strong again!

So I will keep on writing and doing more of my stories! Thank you so much everyone! I really love how this site can bring people together because of their love for the plot and also the stories we as fans come up with!

I heart each and every one of you so very much.

3

Tealbunny101


	5. Chapter 5

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 3 One storm ends while another begins

Finn woke first to see Clark in his arms with a smile across her face. They had only made out last night nothing more; he didn't want to push anything. He could tell she was thankful for that. Carefully he put his finger on her jaw then softly ran it down her neck, her body liked the feeling of his touch and he was grateful. Opening her eyes she raised her eyebrow, "Trying to have your way with me while I slept?" She teased to him, he let out a laugh. "I'm more of a given a take kind a guy, so you being awake would be more appealing to me." They kissed for a few more minutes, then got up opening up to the world up above. They walked hand in hand, to the camp before they were to go in they stopped both looking at their hands that they were holding. Letting go of her hand felt wrong but they knew it was for the best, he looked around one more time and kissed her on the lips quickly before stepping away. He could see her eyes thankful that he had done this to show her that letting go of her hand didn't mean letting go of what they had started. Walking side by side they came into camp Well's and her talked for a moment she told him that she knew it was her mother and not him who told his father. He walked up to me, "You break her heart I will break every bone in your body." It made me smile knowing he really cared about her as a brother, I respected him more than ever. I nodded telling him that I would rather hurt myself then hurt her.

A scream rang out in the early morning of the next day Finn ran out to the scream and saw a girl he had not really talked to before, pointing to Well's dead body. Finn let out a deep breath, he hardly knew Wells but the girl he had in his heart, that girl loved him as a brother… They had just made up, letting their friendship be rekindled. Finn had been looking forward to getting to know Wells, Someone who had been such a good friend to Clark would have been worth being a friend to as well. Anger, started rolling up inside of him but before he could understand why he would feel this way about someone he hardly knew, Finn heard a gasp next to him. Turning he saw Clark with her hand over her mouth, He tried holding her back, but she was too fast as she ran down to her best friends lifeless body, "NO, no, no, no." She kept saying rocking Wells body back and forth. "Who did this?" She screamed at all who had come to see the dead son of our leader. "WHY? Why did he have to pay for his fathers sins?" Shouting in every direction, Finn came to her, he knew not to touch her not yet, she would smack his hand away. "Clark, we will find who did this." Her whole body shook with sobs not let Wells go, I sat there with her as she stared into the woods, everyone had gone giving her the space she needed to grieve or just walking away without having to deal with another death since Adam had dead in the fog yesterday. "I didn't deserve Wells friendship… If I had we would have had more time… I wouldn't have pushed him away…" "He knew as your friend, he knew you would need for him to the one to hate. It would have hurt you too much to hate your mom." She turned around looking at me, For a second I thought I had put my foot in my mouth, now looking in to those eye of hers I knew it was something she could needed to hear, almost like I had made Wells into a hero , her hero and that made her breath in a deep breath as she hugged him one last time before setting him down. She looked shocked at the grave behind me that I had dug for him. Falling into my arms she held me tight, bringing her mouth close to my ear, "Thank you, thank you so much." Kissing my cheek, I closed my eyes to the sweet feel of her lips on my skin. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here." She said as she buried her head into my chest. It hit me how much things happen for reasons we do not yet know till we are at that place in our lives that show us why we choose that road. If I had never space walked for her to know me, I would have been up there without her. I tightened my hold on her, "You are strong, Clark. I'm the one who is strong because of you."

We placed a stone I had drawn Wells name on for Clark to come and visit whenever she needed to talk to him. It would help her he hoped in the long run. She slept on top of my chest that night, not caring of the whispers that people had been all around us. Waking up I saw that Clark was outside looking at the sun rise, holding the knife we had found at Wells body. "I couldn't think straight till now, when I woke up and remembered that John, Bellamy's second in command… was the one who had, had this knife last. "He killed Wells." Taking the knife from her, he put it in his pocket as he took her hands into his, facing him "We don't know if he really killed him. Someone could have taken it for all we know." She didn't look at me… That was not a good sign. Raising her chin with my right hand I made her eyes look at me "Without proof, we would be doing wrong, justice is what Wells deserves. Some how we will find out who did this to him. I will find out who did this to him." Tears ran down her eyes "Then what Finn?" Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight as his eyes became a little darker. "Then I will kill them." Pushing away she held his face in her hands "NO! You are too good for that. Promise me you will only kill if your life depends on it." He couldn't deny her anything, "I promise… Clark… All I care about is you. No one in my life has ever come close to how I feel about you." She kissed him, kissing her back they back up against a tree kissing away the pain, kissing away their past, and kissing their way to the future were both of them had only each other, This would be enough for them. This would always be enough for him.

Comment, Follow and favor!

Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 4. I will always choose her

After a few days of Clark and I being together everyone finally stopped staring and just went on with their life. There were a few people who had been born poor like me who had always wanted to get to know Clark because of how strong she is. It made me laugh when she looked surprise as they told her this, how could she not know that she drew people in? We made flowers to put on Well's grave and as we came to the place, Clark and I saw Massages that were set on and around his grave, They said how sorry they were for him to be killed, or that he should not have paid for something his father had done. It let Clark see most of us as who we are kids who had made mistakes or were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I knew she never judged any of us but it was nice to see that they had proved her right not to judge. His grave was covered in all types of flowers and a few had made gifts. Jasper who had made it through everything was there sitting by the gave putting flowers that Monty his best friend had help pick for him since he could walk that far, not yet.

At one point she had said out loud to John that he had the tool that Wells was killed by, the group turned on him and hung him, but he survived the dope from the rope, Clark had told them that she didn't have proof so not to do anything till then. Bellamy, locked him up in a make shift prison. I knew he was going to be there for a long time, but at least he was alive…

It had already been almost week and a half since leaving the ship, but it felt like a life time ago. Sneaking off at sun set Clark and I started kissing heavily, two times we had to come up for air, we laughed like two giddy children. He could feel Clark pulling at his jacket trying to take it off. He couldn't help but laugh, at how awkward she was about taking even a jacket off a guy. It also made him really happy because he would most likely be her first of many things and he liked that thought. Smile forming across his face, he helped her get his jacket off as their kisses became even more hurried. He unzipped her jacket and she already had it off before he could help her out of it. He let out a heavy breath/ moan as she had put her fingers in her hair and tugged it a bit. They had been sitting down up against a rock that was hiding them from the river and the openness of the forest. Clark swung her leg around his waist as she was sitting on his lap. He was trying to hold on to every ounce of his control he had left. However once she started pulling up his shirt, his control started slipping away as fast as it took for his shirt to come off. A sonic boom type nose came from the sky as they broke from their kissing to see an old space craft landing near the ship that they had been in. Scrabbling they put back on the little cloths they had taken off and got themselves a bit more under control, they ran hand in hand, caming up to most of the group circling the new ship, it finally opened and out came two women Clarks mom Abby and Raven…

Both our hands dropped to our sides as we both saw two people that we didn't know how to react to by coming here. Abby Ran to Clark and held her daughter tight, but Clark didn't move she stayed there like a like rock barley even blinking. Raven had come up to me at "Hey Honey, I'm home!"

Clark's Eyes shot to me; I could feel the rage and saddens in them as Raven said this to me. "Raven… I told you the last two visits that we were over…" Abby and Clark looked at each other not knowing what to do "And I told you that we are never going to be truly over." Raven tried to kiss me but I pulled away taking Clarks hand into mine both woman looked surprised, Clark's eyes now looked at me confused about how to feel right now. "Raven, I… Have someone… Who I care for…I'm sorry…" Raven looked hurt but something else was behind those eyes… "Its ok…" She looked at Clark "I'll be there when he gets tired of you." Stepping in front of Clark I locked eyes with Raven "Clark is different, no matter who comes along, I will always choose her." Abby tried to walk up to Clark but she put her hand up to stop her mom. We both turned around and walked away from them, but a sinking feel came over me.

We went back to the Underground space we had found and held each other in silence until Clark looked up at me putting her head on my shoulder "Why did you break up with Raven?" It was a fair thing to ask someone who you had been kissing for the past week. "Raven and I started dating on and off all throughout Jr. High even some of high school. After I space walked she started to change, I mean it was little things but then I heard she was cheating on me left and right. It hurt but I thought maybe I could forgive her because I was in jail most likely getting ready to die. Three weeks ago, I heard from a friend that she was going to help to get someone floated… I thought… This wasn't Raven she would never do something like that. Then when I asked her about it, she looked like she had been caught. She tried telling me it was for the good of all of us… I couldn't listen, so I told her we were over and she told me she would make me hers again." Clark was looking at me worried about Raven taking me away from her. "I have told you, I will keep telling you even after you get this through your head… I have wanted only you since we first met. The only reason I dated anyone was because I thought that I would never be able to be with you… I hoped." He let out a sigh, "I hoped every day that I would be near you." She kissed me slow and sweet, Laying her down I was on top of her, we both knew that it was the right time, tonight would be the night. Tomorrow would come it always does, Right now we were in our own little world. As we kissed with such passion that I felt like my skin was on fire with all the burning desire I had for her.

More to come

Comment, follow and favor!

Thank you for all the wonderful words! I am happy to be writing again too, I have always had stories in my head and to even have one person like what I write is more than I could have ever hoped for! I am soo happy to be followed, favored and comment by the best people who I could ever wish to read my stories! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 5 A night with her and every tomorrow after

Kissing slowly our mouths intertwined the sweet taste of her lips, everything about her. I wanted her for so long, looking at her from afar, and now I was here kissing her underground making love to the one person I always thought was out of reach, the rush of our hands sliding around our bodies. Afterword we lay there, holding her tighter than I should have, but I only did for fear this was a dream and any minute I would wake up back in my ceil walk up to my door and wait… Wait for Clark to walk past the door so I could see her.

Waking up, I blinked my eyes open and shut, only opening them when my hand ran down Clark's smooth back. I could feel her mouth curling into a smile as her eyelashes batted against my chest. "Morning," Kissing her forehead "Morning." Clark made circles on my chest with her finger "Does… Does this mean…" I looked at her and spoke it "We are official? Yes… You are my girl. No one else." We drifted back to sleep, I woke up looking at her sitting there with a drawing pad across from where I was lying. Getting up I put some pants on walked over to her and put my chin on her shoulder, I saw that she had drawn a picture of me sleeping. Clark looked down blushing that I had seen that drawing. "Finn?" she asked as she sat the drawing pad down, setting down on my knees in front of her. Taking her hands I sat back on my feet. "Yes?" She took on hand out of my grasp and laid in on my cheek, leaning in to the palm I kissed it. "Can we just live down here away from the rest of the group forever?" It was an appealing thought one I would have no problem saying yes to but I knew we had to be around the others to survive. "How about… We come down here twice a week, just to get away. If we really need to we can stay an extra day on and off depending how bad it gets with the group." She let out a laugh getting up out of the chair she kept her self-close as she leaned into kiss me, laying back with her on top of me, I thought that today would be a great day… Until we went back above that is.

I never was the type to be shocked by many things; my list only has three things that have shocked me

Clark and I being together

Being able to have a second chance to live on earth

Charlotte killing Wells

John wanted revenge for almost being hung to death; however Bellamy, Clark and myself made it our little mission to save her from the mob. Bellamy kept the crowd distracted while we ran to an underground bunker I had found on my many trips in the forest. As we got the kid to sleep, I saw Clark looking at the brushes, pen and pencils. It put a smile on my face to see her so happy for that moment, I knew she loved drawing. Growing up whenever I did get the chance to see her, she was always in some way drawing, it was not secret that Clark was good just one look at her art work and your jaw dropped. Both of us didn't mean to fall asleep but we did, and when Clark woke me up to see that Charlotte was gone we both scrambled to get up top, running finally we met Bellamy, the kid, John and his followers to the edge of a cliff. John took Clark and held his knife to her throat. Trying to get her away but John made it clear he would kill her if I step any closer. Fear ran all throughout my body, if he killed Clark… I would be without her… I would be all alone.

Few hours later

Anger bubbled up in side of me, as I threw the table and anything else in the bunker to the ground. I was angry because that little girl jumped to her death because John would let her go, Angry because now all of our wrist bands work not working and no I would never blame Monty or Jasper, and they were at least trying to do something… No, I was anger at well something else. Maybe it was fate I was angry at? Whatever it was, everyone on that ship was going to die and we could do nothing about it. Clark put my face in her hands, and told me… She told me what I needed to hear. That I wasn't alone, we started kissing but it was fast, like we had been waiting too long to do this. In this bunker, as we made love it felt like we were the only ones left, it scared and excited me all at once. We all know why it scared me, but for the reason it excited me was for the sheer fact that in the end it would be Clark and I form this point on and every tomorrow.

We didn't sleep at all, we just lay there on the couch curled up listen to our breath, in the morning after we dressed, and she and I started talking about everything. Well not everything, I was glad she didn't bring up my family, maybe she knew but right now even if she didn't I could talk about it. Walking back into the camp I saw Raven and Abby. Abby wasn't looking so well, but I could help but notice Ravens eyes staring at Clark and mine's hands. We freely walked around like this, I was proud that we are dating and everyone should know this, even Raven. Abby walked up to us. "Bellamy destroyed a way to contact the Ark." I spoke up "Wait there was another way to contact the Ark?" Abby looked at me "Raven and I thought it was broken, but when we heard signals and voices asking if we were ok… That's when Bellamy took it out a broke it." Clark "He had not right, no right to do something like that." Raven now spoke up and let everyone know what was going to happen today. "Because of your "leader" 300 people are going to die, be floated because they think we can't live down here." The group stood still no one moved. You would think that would be a good thing… However in a group filled with teens that some have a screw lose or their right and wrong is kind of fuzz… All I could see in some were wolves circling their next pry.

Comment, Follow and favor

Also after this I'm going to go not do so much of what is happening in the episodes and just go with what I think could happen now that the mom in the tv show didn't come down and in my story she did. Thank you to everyone, you are amazing people that follow, favor and comment! I am so happy to have you all reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 6. Dreams that turn to nightmares

Bellamy stood his ground telling the group that we are each other's family. I tuned him out after a while when I heard everyone going along with all is BS… I was standing a way from Clark while all this was happening, as I turned to see who was standing next to me, I saw Abby, She whispered to me "I need to talk to you. Meet me in the woods after a few minutes." She walked away, with my head racing with thoughts, all of the starting with why? I had to go my need to know what she wanted to tell me was too great. As I walked up to her I could see where Clark got her intense stare and even drive from. "Thank you for coming." Abby stood straight with the type of authority that made me uneasy, even more so since this was my girlfriend's mom. "I wanted to know what you had to say." Abby nodded her head shutting her eyes, she was holding her side, "Did you hurt your side?" Abby looked up at me eyes wide "It doesn't matter, I will be fine. Now listen to what I have to say." She took a step no more than a step but it made me pay more attention to her, "Bellamy destroyed the wrong part." This did make him want to know more, "Raven was in on it too?" Abby shook her head "I was the only one there when he did this, so I told Raven a lie." "Why would you lie to her?" Abby had a blank face, one I could never read, even her eyes which would have given away anyone else, Abby's eyes had a shied in front of them. "I will always choose the greater good over her and my daughter hating each other because of you." She was honest I had to give her that. "I repsect that," another shocked look that came and went upon her face. "You are different than most I have met." She spoke plainly. "I will take that as a compliment." Abby nodded "You should, I thought you were a selfish child for taking a lot of our air to space walk without permission." This made me grin, yep she was Clarks mom for sure. "Why are you smiling?" I took in a deep breath then looked up "Because I was very selfish for doing that, all I could think about was showing someone what I could do." Abby didn't like this statement, "I'm sure Raven was very happy you locked yourself up to live on the edge." Her words cold as she spoke them, "No Raven hated that I did something so stupid, she even said she almost broke up with me for that." Abby grinned "Smart girl." "But I didn't do that for Raven, I knew what I was doing would put me away from her. I was selfish, very selfish because I did all that for a girl I only talked to once. I did that all to be closer to Clark." Abby didn't move but her eyes were fix on me with so many questions, "Clark knows all about what I have done, I have been honest with her from day one." Abby raised her eyebrow "She seemed shocked about Raven." "Because I am not with her anymore and if she had asked I would have told her everything." He looked at her again "Why are you telling me about the part?" "I already told you." It was my turn to raise my eyebrow "No, you took my question and made it into a way for you to say how much a guy like me is not worth those girls fighting over.. You know something, you right. I'm not worth it, for the past week I have been scared as hell that Clark will wake up look at me and relies how much more above me she is. I don't mean class or station. I mean how she could have someone who could change the world because she could do that as well." Abby Grinned "I think I'm starting to see you in a new light… That's good." She shifted around walking past me she stopped "Clark won't talk to me…" I turned to Abby, "She found out that it was you and not Wells who was responsible for her father's death." Abby put her hands over her mouth "I need to talk to Wells, where is he?" Without a word I lead her to his grave. Abby fell to her knees tears running down her face. "Leave me…" I did, walking away I say Clark standing only a yard away from where I had been. "So she knows…" Nodding to her, I took her hand and went left.

Monty, Octavia, Clark, I and few others went hunting for some food, Jasper wanted to go but he need to work out a bit to get his endurance back. We killed a couple weird look creators but nothing big enough that would feed us for too long. Walking along the trail I saw a bush of berries, I had a good memory, so when I saw something it stuck for the most part for a long time. These looked like wild berries. I took a couple and saw Monty eyeing them but said nothing so I was the only one who ate them everyone else wanted meat of the animals we killed. It was no more than twenty minute walk back to the camp, however I started feeling sick, sweating as we walked into the camp I fell to my knees and started throwing up. Clark started screaming as I saw Abby's face above me telling me everything was going to be alright.

Then all at once I blacked out.

Waking up I was back on the ark, but not in my ceil, in my old room. I changed my cloths walking out the door Clark was standing outside. "Hey you." She said with a smile. "Hey." Was all I said, she walked up putting her hands behind my neck pulling me into a kiss, breaking away "Ready to meet the parents?" I nodded to her but in my head all I could think was, didn't she mean her mom? Walking hand in hand I saw everyone giving us dirty looks as they walked by. They would since she was born rich and I was born poor… Yes it did matter up here. Her door opened to where she lived as we walked in I saw her dad and mom sitting at the table "Welcome Finn, Hope you're hungry?" Clark's dad said, She lead me to the table my head yelling at me that this was a dream, this will never happen, Clarks dad was floated. The food on the plate was something out of an old movie since we didn't eat like that not our generation at least. Picking up the fork and knife I was about to eat my food when a surge of pain came from my stomach. Abby asked me if I was alright, Clark held my hand turning away from her to the other side my eyes shot up for a moment and I was back on earth as I started throwing up again, Clark in tears, holding my hand, the same hand as in the dream. I was too weak to tell her not to worry. Laying back down, my eyes shut bringing me back into the dream. "I was in class now; it was a class most students from higher stations got into… It was one that I had refused to be in because people in my station would shun me. Looking around I saw Wells sitting on my left and Clark sitting on my right. Leaning in "If you would have been in this class, we would have known each other sooner." I shut my eyes, because I had thought about this when they had offered it to me, but the chance of being in the same class was not a good one since it was given three times a day. "Maybe, or maybe I still would have gotten to know you on earth." My eyes opened for the second time, I could only dry heave since I had nothing left in me. "Finn, I love you." Clark said to me. I placed my hand to her cheek… It took all of me to speak to her. "… Always loved… You." Closing my eyes I heard Abby say that I was strong and if I could get through the night I would be fine. Going back into my dream I told myself I would get through to night. I had to, I couldn't leave Clark not now. Stepping into the clinic I saw my younger self in the bed, he looked up at me. I sat myself down putting an arm around him "You're going to be fine." He put his head on my arm and fell asleep. A voice came from the back of the screen it sounded like my mom's voice. "He can't know…" Abby's voice came next "He has a right to know that your husband it not his father."

Comment, follow and favor.

I hear you all sooo much! I hope you are liking where this is going!


	9. Chapter 9

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 7. Not all truths can set you free…

Deep breaths, I told myself as I now was drifting in a river, weightless. I had known since that night in my dream/ Memory that I was not my father's real child. I still loved him; he was the best dad anyone could even hope to have. My mom had given me sad looks after that since I always pushed her away. I hated that I looked so much like her. Abby knew she must have known after I had come in the clinic to do blood work to make sure I was getting stronger. My DNA didn't match my dad and she must have talked her that night. I had remembered everything about that night except one thing; I had forgotten Abby was the one my mom had talked to. All at once I felt my body get heavier, Opening my eyes I saw Clark looking up at me with a sweet smile. "Moring." With the light shining around her, she looked like an angel. "Morning… Could I get some water?" She already had some to give me, as I drank the entire bottle, I had to lie back down but I didn't go back to sleep, I just looked at Clark as Abby looked me over. Clark refused to leave only going when Monty or Jasper were there so she could go get food or other things. Jasper joked that now both of us had to get our strength back. I told him it is always better to have someone to keep up with. We finally were alone after everyone went to dinner, Abby would bring us back food. "Clark… I need to tell you something." Clark smiled taking my hand "You can tell anything." "I know… It has to do with… My mom and who my real father is." I could see Clarks eyes widen, "You don't need to say this, not right now, get better then we will get into these kind of things." I smiled at her "I want you to know." However before I could say anything Abby was back with food and Jasper had helped bring the food as well. Clark kissed my cheek then whispered into my ear "Well talk later." Nodding to her, we started eating.

Abby had given me paper to do whatever I liked with it, that next morning. Raven came in since Clark had stepped out. "We need to talk." Setting down the paper, folding my arms, I just waited for her to start. "Don't… Don't look at me, like your better because Finn you aren't." I gave her the look for her to say what she needed to say not wanting to waste my words. "You need to know the person I was going to kill." This made my skin start to crawl. "He is a horrible man who would kill everyone on Ark if it meant to save his own skin." Raven went on telling me what a monster this person was and so on. When Clark walked in Rave stopped "I will tell you later." "NO, Raven you wasted so much time, please tell me who you wanted to kill." Rave looked anger that I was making her stay, but I didn't care and she knew it. "Kane, It was the second in command Kane." My heart dropped to my stomach, "You know Finn you real father." I looked up at Raven Surprised that she knew. "How the Hell did you find out?" Clark stood her eyes darting back and forth from me to Raven as we yelled. "I overheard your mom telling the man who you thought was your real dad." I hated her, I hated Raven with fiber of my being, and Anger welled up inside of me as I yelled at the top of my lungs "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." Raven stepped back she had not expected me to be this angry but I was. She left and only Clark was there to pick up the shattered pieces of what was left of me in that moment. As Clark held me I felt the need to ask "How can you hold me… When you know who my real father is." Clark put her hand under my chin locking eyes "I love you, you are not that man. Sure he gave you life but that man who raised you is your father." Letting out a heavy breath, I held her tight. On the only thing that was worse than being poor was being a bastard if anyone would have found out about me, and told anyone like the leader I would have been floated, at 18 no questions asked. Kane being the snake he is would have found a way out of it. The last time my mom visited me was a week before we had come down to earth. She had was angry at being so stupid with my life, that last time she pushed a wrong button and without thinking I told her I was just putting myself where I had always belonged ever since I was conceived. Putting her hand over her heart, I could see she was petrified that I knew. She never denied it, the next thing she had asked if I knew who it was. Nodding my head all I could tell her was to leave. "But Finn, You turn 18 in a few weeks." I didn't care "Leave me please."

Clark, Jasper and Monty came to do a walk around the camp, as soon as I stepped out I could hear the whispers "He's Kane's Bastered?" Was what I heard a lot, Raven had told everyone with in ear shot about my truth? "Does it really matter who his father is?" Abby's voice rang in the camp site "He was never raised by Kane, nor did Kane ever help Finn, So in all truth Finn's real loving father is not Kane." Someone had shouted I don't know who "He should have been in the jails sooner." Clark spoke up "He was though, he would be down here if he hadn't put himself in those jails…. Also I thought that none of you would care about such or stupid law." No one else spoke, we kept walking Jasper and Monty said they were my friends no matter what, that made me feel better and Clark gave that look of sticking by me no through thick and thin. That night I saw the glow of the Ark, Abby had contacted the ship but had told them that it would be more stable in another location. They would be sending the 300 people they would have floated down to earth 200 miles from here. To see if they could live in that location as well, Clark walked with me to Abby's tent so I could thank her for speaking up. Before we walked in we heard a voice, it was Kane's. Both of us Peeked into the tent. "We will send the 300 hundred down in the morning." "Was there anyone I would know out of them?" Finn knew what she was really asking, "Yes a lot since you help a lot of different classes." He looked at her rolling his eyes, you mean that little slut who claims to have had my child?" Finn wanted to deck him, "Finn's mom." Abby corrected him, "Yes, she was one of the first people I picked."

Comment, Favor and like!

Thank you for everything! I love writing and you are making it possible for me to keep it up! 3


	10. Chapter 10

The 100

Through Finn's eyes

Chapter 8. My birthday wish

Abby "You selfish, prick. You saw the test results, you knew she was telling the truth about Finn and you were going to float her?" Kane looked at her not caring in the least what she had to say. I could bare it anymore, stepping into the tent I walked up to the screen Abby had stood up to see who had come in, this gave me room to come up close and see this poor excuse of a man, looking at Kane I wanted to make him suffer… I had never felt this much rage. "Hello Sperm downer. How does it feel to look at an accented that couldn't float away?" Kane looked taken back, I knew he had seen me a few time here and there throughout my life, "Finn? You look so much like your mother." "Spear me. You were going to kill her, and for what? So your wife wouldn't find out that you cheated on her with someone under your station?" "I know that you heard me say those things but, I just wanted to get a rise out of Abby, I didn't pick your mom the council did. They would have thought it strange if I would have said something, since she is not my wife." He looked like he was telling the truth at least part of it… but which part? "I never wanted to hurt you or your mother…" He saw my face and knew I didn't trust his words "Don't you think that if I wanted to, I would have found a way to get rid of you and your mother a long time ago?" He ran his fingers through his hair then went on "Finn when I found out you were my son, I didn't want to believe it but I saw how good the man who had raised you and I thought, maybe you would turn our different then I had… My mom your grandma, is crazy and my father committed suicide to get away from her and I, I never wanted kids because of all the horrible things I have done and will do going forward. I was relieved that my wife can't have kids for that reason a lone… If you don't trust anything I say, at least trust me when I say, I once thought for a moment in time… That I loved your mother and we made mistakes both of us… I just hope you never have to pay for all of what I have done." I stood up as straight as I could clenching my fists "I hope you know if you ever come near me or my mother again, I will beat you with in an inch of your life." Turning around I walked out, trying to keep Clark away from me… I didn't want her to see the monster that he made me become. I locked my self in the bunker, hearing Clark scream to let her in, a fear came over me when she stopped, what if the grounders had taken her? Opening the door, walking outside I saw her sitting there looking at me. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me "Don't ever try to run away from me again." I swear I wouldn't be went back into the bunker, she kissed my knuckles bruised almost bloody from all the punching I had done to these walls tonight. She kissed my neck softly, after a few minutes I felt her bit my neck letting out a moan, I wanted her more than ever before we made love three times that night.

She looked at her watch smiled at me "Happy Birthday Finn. What's your birthday wish?" Kissing her softly on the lips, I broke away looking at her "I already have you, that's all I need." We fell asleep and a dreamt, even though last night was wonderful, all I could ever have were nightmares, Me turning 18 on the Ark, the guards taking me out of the jail, I was looking at the door that Clark would be in, she would be Floated after me we had been a week a part. I didn't want to go without seeing her but they put me to sleep, waking up I was in the holding dock, the one that would float people like me. Standing up I saw my mom was the only one there as the leader looked at me, I could hear my mom crying out to take her and not me. A tear ran down my face, I never told her how much I loved her, I never told her that my mom was the best mom I could have ever had. I screamed I loved you and she heard me, that was enough… It had to be enough. I walked to the doors and waiting for them to open, I looked at my mom one last time… Then I was pulled out into space.

Screaming, I woke up with Clark calming me down. I was yelling out saying don't float me. "Finn, you're here on earth not the Ark." I had to take in deep breaths so my heart would stop pounding. "Clark, Oh… I'm so glad you here. I love you…" I kissed her with so much passion I could feel her body reacting in a way that showed me she liked it. Our breaths like our bodies became one, and no one could take us away from each other, I would have a life with her, maybe even a family someday. That would be my birthday wish.

Walking into camp was saw that there had been a struggle, Octavia came running up to us "The grounders took Abby." Clark ran and I followed as she went to Bellamy's space, I knew she what she was thinking, it had crossed my mind too… Out of everyone Abby was the one who had gotten captured? Everything changed when we saw Bellamy lying there with a bad wound on his side, Octavia had caught up and told us he was trying to save her, but she saved him by going with them of her own free will. Bellamy looked up at Cark "Abby told me to tell you, not to come looking for her… She wants you to live your life with Finn." Nothing is that simple, we both knew that, besides Abby was a healer someone we needed to survive. "We need to get her back." Was all I said, taking Clarks hand. Bellamy nodded his head "I knew you would say that… So I want to help you… I'm coming." "No your hurt." Bellamy "It looks worse than it is, Clark, Finn I owe Abby my life so I will go."

Comment, like follow, favor!

3 all of you!


End file.
